


Day Twenty Seven:  Sin

by AmyNChan



Series: Marichat May [27]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Noir is king of references, F/M, Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood - Freeform, Marinette gets no references, Seven Deadly Sins, XD, anime talk, educate this poor child Chat Noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7020991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyNChan/pseuds/AmyNChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“What?”</i>
</p><p>“I asked which one was your favorite,” Chat said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Twenty Seven:  Sin

Marinette’s mouth hung open and her eyes remained wide.  Her boyfriend had just asked…

“ _What_?”

“I asked which one was your favorite,” Chat said.  He was lounging around on her bed beside her as had become custom for the past week since their argument and subsequent kissing.  Sometimes they snuggled, sometimes they played with pillow fights or the like, sometimes they each did their own thing in the company of one another.  It truly was the same as having each other as their best friend, but the perks of kissing and knowing that they loved each other.  In all other respects, it was pretty much the same.  Including Chat’s random musings.  “I personally like Envy the best.”

“You mean jealousy.”

“No, I mean Envy.”

“That’s just a fancy word for jealousy!” Marinette huffed.  Her boyfriend looked at her with wide and unblinking eyes.

“Wait a _mew_ ment…you think I’m talking about the legitimate seven deadly sins, don’t you?” Chat asked.  Those bright green eyes of his were twinkling with mischief and pure amusement.

“Aren’t you?” she asked.  Her frown deepened comically while her boyfriend chuckled.  His eyes flicked to the laptop.  She groaned.

“Is this another movie reference?”

“Nope, _purr_ incess.”

“Good.”

“But we do need to watch anime together at some point.”

Marinette groaned.  How did she manage to fall in love with this dork who’s favorite sin was jealousy again?


End file.
